AJWE for the AJW
So the stuff we need to include in this issue is :Rainbow Armour Set, Hyenas Returning, Accessory Preview thing, Summer Carnival returned, and Polar Bears leaving soon. A Word Search, and we need to discuss the Fashion thing, It is supposed to be for the next issue (The one after this one) but we could bring it forward? But as far as I know, since Tweety was accepting the applicants, we only got 1 so far. Now, I have listed everything below, in the order listed, but if anyone wants to change it, go for it! For the Word Search, how do we want to do it? Just give the readers the grid and the list of words, or do we want to do Tweety's idea and make each word so many points and then if anyone finds extra words they are worth bonus points? :The bonus points idea sounds cool if there are actually extra words that can be found. Mooziq (talk) 22:16, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Here is the link to the Finished Word Search, We need a warning to not click it yet, and do we want to use this, if we are doing the points system? FinishedWordSearch Everything here can be changed around, moved, taken out, more stuff added, etc. Okay, so, everything I put down just now is only ideas, so if anyone wants to delete or rewrite or anything I'm totally fine with that. Also I used too many exclamation points. I also have pictures that could be used for the polar bears traveling, but since I am on mobile, I'll need to wait a bit before uploading them. I'm not too sure I care for the rainbow armor one anymore, so if anyone has a picture from Jamaa journal or daily explorer or something that'd be super cool. Mad1303 (talk) 03:45, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :Because I will be away for most of the weekend, and consequently will not be able to access my laptop until Monday, (I'm not entirely sure when you want to have this posted by but I'm assuming it's sometime within the next few days) I was looking at some other picture that might be cool to use. For the polar bear page, I thought either this or this could be cool. As for an image for the preview thing, I thought a screenshot of the announcement in jamaa journal about it would be cool. Let me know if you have any other ideas. (Also wow I didn't mean to make my comments here so wordy.) Mad1303 (talk) : :Looks good, but I wish you told me about this. I'm going to be back soon. Since we don't know what to do with the word search yet, we can postpone that til next edition. We can put the word search as a contest? Sounds nice. And Mad, since you've really helped out, I want you on the AJWE team. I can see you handling the Fashion Column (if you want to), planning out what we're going to need for next editions, and writing some articles. Truly, you are qutie a talented writer, I'm actually quite surprised that I haven't thought of this before. Let me know what your email is though, and we can get started on easing you into the routine. I just sent a reply to Funny, which i thought had been sent already, and you can see his entry here . We can also write parts of it ourselves. Only one applicant, which is Funny. Punk, I'll be sending another photo assignment in a while :~Tweety :I think the second picture of a Polar Bear (In the Jamaa Journal) would be the best. : I have gotten some Hyenea Pictures, and Summer Carnival Picture, and I will link a gallery page.Here ~Punk Rainbow Armour Rainbow armor has returned! To purchase the most colorful armor in Jamaa, head to the Diamond Shop today! Hyenas Returning Hyenas are back, and available in the Diamond Shop! Make sure you get yours before they're gone! Accessory Preview thing New to the update on May 12th, Jammers can preview items that they want to buy in any clothes store! Click on an item in a store to see how it looks on your animal, and be sure to look at all the cool color variants it comes in as well! Summer Carnival Returned It's that time of year again! Summer Carnival is now available to play in the parties list! Be sure to play all your favorite games and check out all the cool prizes! Polar Bears are Leaving Soon With summer on the way, it's about time for the Polar Bears to be traveling! Hopefully we'll see them back in Jamaa soon! Word Search I am putting the word search here so that you can see it. If you don't like it, want to exclude it, just say.